


Protecting Sammy

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll do whatever he has to to protect Sammy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Sammy

He's curled up on the bed, body bruised and battered, wetness slick between his legs, a combination of lube, come, and his own blood. Tears fall down his face, but he stays silent, not wanting to wake Sammy in the room across the hall. He feels the bed move behind him, large hands moving over his body, and he wants to scream, but stays quiet, fighting back the urge to get sick at the far too gentle touches. 

He's pushed onto his back, those large hands caressing him in a sick parody of a lover's touch. His eyes are closed tightly, but a large hand grabs him by the chin and a dark, predatory voice hisses, “Open them.”

He looks into eyes that should be filled with love and all he sees is a sick, twisted parody of the emotion. He gasps, gagging a bit as he's kissed, a slick tongue forced into his mouth as a hand moves down between his legs to tease at his abused hole.

“Open up for Daddy,” the words are growled against his lips and he spreads his legs wide, shame coursing through him.

He knows he should fight this, that this is wrong, but also knows that if he fights Sammy is the one who will pay. He can't let Sammy get hurt, he needs to do this to protect him.

The pain is almost unbearable as he's entered once more, as he's fucked hard by the much larger man in the bed with him. But still he stays silent, protecting Sammy as he sleeps in the next room.

He blacks out sometime after Daddy has come for the third time that night, only to be woken by a slap to the face and a hand around his throat. 

He feels sick, dirty, used, but knows this is the only thing saving Sammy, knows that this is the only thing that will protect Sammy from Daddy's attentions.

“Such a good little boy,” the words are whispered roughly as Daddy continues to thrust into him, one hand around his throat, the other tight on his hip, bruising him even more.

The sound of rutting is almost too loud, as is the sound of his beating heart. Fear and shame and anger war within him, but his sense of duty overwhelms those emotions. He can do this, he can survive this.

He has to, for Sammy.

Thankfully it is over blessedly soon and Daddy is pulling out of his body, climbing out of the bed and getting dressed once more.

“You're such a good boy,” Daddy says with a smirk on his face. 

He flinches as Daddy runs his fingers over his cheek, almost affectionately. 

“I must leave now, but I'll be back tomorrow night. Be ready for me, Little One.”

He lays there, still, trying to calm his breathing as Daddy leaves the room and exits the house.

He crawls out of bed, pulling on his boxers and a t-shirt before making his way into the other bedroom.

He looks down at the bed, looking at the innocent faces of his sons as they sleep, thankful that neither of them know what has been happening.

Sammy wakes up, as if knowing that he's being watched. He blinks up at John, his eyes locking on his father's face, eyes so similar to those of Daddy.

“Go back to sleep, Sammy. Everything is alright,” John says quietly, voice broken and rough.

Dean stirs in his sleep, but doesn't wake, feeling safe in his father's presence.

Sammy nods, curling back against Dean's body, his thumb going to his mouth.

John runs his fingers through the four-year-old's hair, smiling softly.

He leaves the boys to their sleep, making his way down to the kitchen and pours himself a drink, tears starting to fall once more. 

He'll be Lucifer's whore for now, he'll be the devil's good boy if it protects Sammy. He doesn't have a choice. He's Sammy's father, he needs to protect him.


End file.
